


www.fratguysloveCJ.com

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I'm a pin-up.  Check it out Donna; I'm a pin-up."





	www.fratguysloveCJ.com

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Have you seen this?”

“You are definitely going to have to be more specific honey bear. I just got here and you know people always shove stuff in my face.”

It was a cold mid-March morning and snow fell in the nation’s capital. This would have been the perfect morning to stay in bed curled under her comforter with her husband. Except Leo was in Moscow and she had to get the kids up and ready for school. Now Jack was in her office asking her things though it was barely nine a.m. She called Carol over the intercom.

“I need a half-caf mocha latte, hold the foam. I need it last week.”

“Gotcha.”

“Now what did you say?” she dropped most of her stuff on the floor, hung up her coat and sat down.

“You have a new fan site.”

“Really? Is it French schoolboys?”

“Nope. Look.”

Jack slid a few pieces of paper across CJ’s desk. She put on her glasses and checked out the pages. Frat guys love CJ.com. There were photos of frat houses at colleges and universities all over the country showing their love for CJ. Phi Kappa Alpha from the University of Georgia had the large photo of CJ from People’s 50 Most Beautiful People. Beta Lambda Mu at Virginia Commonwealth preferred her Rolling Stone cover. A Phi Xi brother at Penn State had her picture smack in the middle of his wall surrounded by scantily clad centerfolds. Her favorite was the brothers of Theta Chi, USC, who painted her image in her famous pink dress onto their beer pong table.

“Oh my God.”

“There are hundreds of these.” Jack said. “People send in photos to prove their devotion all over the country and the world. There are even a couple from the University of London, and one from Trinity College.”

“I'm a pin-up. Check it out Donna; I'm a pin-up.”

“Huh?” she put the mocha latte on the desk.

“Thanks. Apparently, frat boys love me. Check it out.”

Donna looked at the pictures and just laughed.

“I miss that part of college.” She said. “The pong table is exceptional art work.”

“I want to commission that kid to do my White House portrait. Wait, do I get a White House portrait? I see I need to surf the web more often.”

“Where did you find this?” Donna asked.

“One of the interns did. Every week we Google CJ to see what is happening out on the web. Kari Preston’s CJSpot blog is booming right now.”

“How is that possible? I haven’t been out much recently.”

“Because people love to lie.” Donna replied. “They get 15 minutes of fame for just saying they saw you.”

“The April cover of W is going to fly off the shelves. And you're in New York for the Daily Show next week.”

“That is sure to cue up more sightings on that blog.” Donna said.

“Sorry I'm late.” Nora said, walking into the room. “What did I miss?”

“CJ is an Internet goddess.” Jack said.

“Huh?”

“Apparently the frat boys can't get enough of me. It’s hard to juggle the national stage and my street cred.”

“You need to end up in a picture with Diddy.” Jack said.

“That’s possible.” Nora said. “He’s throwing the party in New York; it’s for Big Brothers/Big Sisters. Where is Daisy?”

“I'm here.” Daisy walked in with a bunch of binders and folders. She did an excellent balancing act with her coffee. “I'm about three steps from finishing the New York speech. Time wants you for Ten Questions next week.”

“Yeah.” CJ replied, nodding. “I like that segment. Wait, do they still have readers picking the questions…I got so pissed when they made that change.”

“I will have to call and ask Joe.” She said. “Commencement season is coming up.”

“Guys, I am only one person. Don’t sign me up for everything. What are the Top 5?”

“Wellesley, UCLA, Vassar, Ohio State, and Oberlin.” Nora said, reading from a list.

“I have been thinking.” Jack said. “I think you should go small this year.”

“You mean like William and Mary? Arcadia?” Donna asked.

“Arcadia would be good. Think of it, so many kids go to what some refer to as no-name universities. What a kick it would be to have the Second Lady speak at their commencement.” Jack said.

CJ only wanted to do three this year; two at second or third tier schools. She thought Jack was right. Jane Pauley spoke at her Berkeley commencement and it had been an unforgettable experience.

“Then you have to do four.” Nora said.

“Fine, four. Charlie’s ballet recital is Friday evening. Don’t schedule a thing for this weekend…I need sleep.”

“Leo’s coming home,” Donna said. “Do you really think you're going to get any sleep?”

They all laughed as they meeting started to break up. CJ had an early lunch with reps from Amnesty International. They wanted her to be a face in their new campaign and she was interested in what they had to say.

“Nora, you're with me on the Amnesty International thing.” She said.

“Yeah. I definitely want to see what they have to say.”

“Oh before everyone goes.” Jack said. “An ABC/Washington Post poll put CJ’s approval rating at 54%.”

They all cheered.

“You're polling 60% with women 18-35.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded.

“This is the time.” Donna said. “This is when we stake our claim. We have to strike while the iron is hot.”

“CJ is always hot.” Daisy replied.

“Yeah right. We all know from experience how damn fickle the public is. If CJ is photographed in the wrong dress the number is going down.”

“Well, I will always have the boys of Theta Chi.” CJ said. “I seriously want you to look into getting that kid to paint me something.”

“I will get an assistant on it.” Jack said as they all left.

CJ went to sip her coffee and realized it was cold. She scowled, calling to Carol. The assistant poked her head into the office.

“My coffee is a waste of space. Do you think you could have someone grab me another?”

“How does a bottle of vitamin water sound?” Carol asked.

“Um, like I'm being submarined.”

“Too much coffee and too many cigarettes lately…it sets a bad precedent. I will get you that water.”

“Thank you.” CJ grumbled.

If her assistant was not going to let her have more caffeine, she would indulge in her other habit. She went out to the bullpen and found a group of assistants chattering.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning Mrs. McGarry.”

They all snapped to attention, saying it in unison like soldiers.

“Working hard?” she asked.

“Oh yes ma'am.”

“Good. Who wants a smoke break?”

Kevin and Shanna went out with her and four Secret Service agents, who were always there.

“Aren't you afraid of an image showing up on the Web or in some rag of you smoking?” Kevin asked.

“Dreadfully. It fills my thoughts day and night.”

Lucy laughed but quickly maintained composure. Agents were supposed to listen but not hear.

“If someone wants my job for a week, they can have it. I bet they’ll be smoking too.”

***

Alexandra Cho and Dan Wilson from Amnesty International met the Second Lady and her Chief of Staff at Equinox. They sat down, shaking hands and greeting each other.

“Mrs. McGarry, I have to tell you how wonderful it is to meet you. I've followed you since your days in Bartlet for America.”

“Thank you.”

Dan pulled the portfolio from his briefcase, sliding it across the table.

“We have a terrific idea Mrs. McGarry that we believe will be a very popular.”

Nora opened the portfolio and looked through the photos. Women wrapped in duct tape with a piece across their mouths. The caption read ‘Tens of millions of women around the world cannot speak. We must speak for them and never forget to speak for ourselves. SPEAK. ACT. VOTE!’

“This is attention-grabbing.” Nora said.

“Print is the beginning.” Alexandra said. “We want to run magazine and billboard ads for six months and then move on to television.”

“Television?” CJ asked.

“Yes ma'am. It’s sad but true that more people watch television, particularly women. Once we get on the airwaves we’re bringing it back to the forefront of American conversation.”

“Not to be completely self-centered but you plan to wrap me in duct tape?”

“That’s cloth wrapped around all the women, Mrs. McGarry.” Alexandra said. “Though that is duct tape on their mouths.”

“I better wax.” CJ said laughing.

They all joined in with the laughter. A server approached and wanted to know if they were ready to order lunch. Nora definitely was; she was starving. They took a few moments to order lunch and went back to their discussion.

“Tell me who else you have on board.” Nora said, passing the portfolio back to Dan.

“Jennifer Lopez, Gwyneth Paltrow…”

“Julianne Moore, Toni Morrison, and Queen Latifah.” Alexandra added. “More women are coming in everyday. Kate Winslet, Ashley Judd, Tina Turner’s people have contacted us.”

“Interesting.” Nora said nodding.

“This is a very serious venture for us.” Dan said. “We want the women to represent all ages, all races. This is a big project and we want you Mrs. McGarry to spearhead it.”

“It’s an offer that I will seriously consider. Someone from my office will be in contact with you next week concerning our decision.”

“Terrific.” Alexandra smiled. “We are eager to work with you. People recognize you and that’s important to getting a valid point across.”

“I agree.”

Dan and Alexandra did not stay for lunch. Nora smiled over her chicken scampi, digging right in.

“I need to be eating on a more regular schedule.” She said. “I'm eating for two now and have to stay on my toes.”

“Is Toby hovering?” CJ asked.

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“What do you think of this Amnesty International thing?” CJ asked.

“It’s wonderful…it could ruffle some feathers.”

“I don’t care about that.” CJ waved away the notion.

“Of course you don’t. That’s my job. I want you to do it but I want to make sure we can handle any fallout. Its midterm time; we do not want trouble for the party when we are trying to take back the House and Senate.”

CJ nodded, though she didn’t care. It had been just over a year since she had become Second Lady and there had already been a few skirmishes with the President’s staff. Matt Santos himself had never come to her with his concerns but she would not care if he had. Leo chose to be Vice-President and his wife told him flat out that this was her opportunity to accomplish some of her post-White House goals. It didn’t matter that they were still in the White House; at least it didn’t to her.

“I'm doing it.” CJ said.

“I had very little doubt. It will be a good thing.”

***

“Mommy!”

“Yes Timothy?”

She looked at her son who had just run into the kitchen.

“Is dinner ready yet?”

“Almost. Why don’t you go and get your sister, wash your hands and it will be ready when you get back?”

He nodded, taking off once again at a breakneck speed. CJ was making rotini tonight and had done a pretty decent job. Her cooking skills were definitely getting better and that was important to her. She wanted her kids eating home cooked meals as much as possible, though she left the majority of the cooking to Mitch. He would be joining them tonight and he came into the kitchen to grab a diet Dr. Pepper from the fridge.

“Are they washing up?” CJ asked.

“Mmm hmm. I'm sure after dinner I will be cleaning up water world in the bathroom.”

CJ smiled. Tim and Charlie were definitely the kind of kids that left a mess in their wake. But they were six and five so that was to be expected.

“Mitch?”

“Hmm?” he’d gone about setting the table.

“Are they alright? Tim and Charlie?”

“Yeah. Charlie is really excited about the recital and they are both ticking away the seconds until their father comes home.”

“You study kids...are we messing them up?”

“Your kids are fine CJ. They’re smart, funny, loving, and sensitive to the thoughts and feelings for others. They're wonderful kids and you and Leo are both good parents.”

“I just worry.”

“I know you do. That’s why you hired me. I will let you know if anything changes.”

What should have been the pitter-patter of little feet sounded more like a herd of buffalo as Tim and Charlie rushed into the kitchen. Charlie headed straight for her mother’s arms.

“Hi mommy.”

“Hey pumpkin.” CJ kissed her nose. “I didn’t see you when I came in.”

“I was practicing in my room.”

“You are going to be the most beautiful swan on the stage.”

“Mitch says so too. And daddy is gonna be there, right? He promised me.”

“He’ll be there. Clapping louder than any other daddy in the room.”

CJ kissed her once more and they sat down at the kitchen table. Dinner was quiet and the Second Lady liked that just fine. Tim talked about the trip his class was making to the dinosaur museum on Friday and some of the activities he would do in Cub Scouts this weekend. All Charlie cared about was ballet. CJ smiled at her children, reaching out to touch their hair as they ate. She hoped Mitch was right; she hoped they were fine.

***

It was after midnight and CJ couldn’t sleep; she’d given up almost an hour ago. Down in the kitchen she made a cup of sleepy time tea and went back to her bedroom. On her laptop, she opened her private email and wrote to Kate. She checked in with Mike, telling him they needed to have dinner in the near future before she got too busy. Too busy? CJ McGarry’s schedule was more regimented than a soldier.

This lack of sleep she was getting tonight would definitely come back to haunt her in the days to come. She decided to go to that website to check out just how many frat boys loved her. It was so weird; everyone from grandmothers to gay men had picked her up as a person of interest. She didn’t even have to try…she was just suddenly an international celebrity. Not that the people who hated her weren’t as vocal as those who loved her. The ugly things people said about her were sometimes hard for both her and her husband to stomach. Not that she could do anything about the haters. It was just the way of their world.

The knob turned on her bedroom door but CJ didn’t pay it much mind. They lived in a fortress; whoever was coming into her bedroom was one of the good guys.

“Bill?” she called out in the semi-darkness.

“Should I be at all disturbed that out bedroom door opens in the middle of the night and you call out for Bill?”

“Leo!”

She jumped up from the chair and rushed into her husband’s arms. He was cold; a chill ran through her as he held her close.

“Oh God, I missed you so much.” He breathed the sentence out, like he could hardly believe they were together again.

“Ditto.” She kissed him passionately, stroking his face. “I love you.”

“I love you baby.” Leo stroked her naked arms. She was wearing one of his favorite nightgowns. “What are you doing awake right now?

“Wouldn’t it be romantic to say I was waiting up for you?”

“It would be.”

“I wasn’t…I couldn’t sleep.”

“I will take you anyway I can get you Claudia Jean.”

He kissed her, leading her over to the bed. CJ smiled as he lay on her bed. She held her arms out for him; Leo quickly undressed.

“I missed you so much.” Leo whispered, sucking her earlobe and neck.

“How much?”

“I don’t like being away CJ. Its about more than sex. Its about your smile, and the way you hold me. The way you smell, the sound of your laughter, and how your fingers feel through my hair. The way I feel when I watch you sleep or the way my stomach hurts after we fight. The way you never stop loving me.”

“Never ever.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.” She kissed him.

“I want to make love to you Claudia Jean. I want to hear you call my name, feel you grip my hips, grind your body against mine, quiver when I come inside you.”

“Oh God.” She whispered. “What's stopping you?”

“I'm fucking exhausted.” Leo replied.

They both laughed, Leo stroking CJ’s face.

“You should be asleep honey…I will be here tomorrow morning. I will be here every morning.”

“And you will want me Mrs. McGarry?”

“That better be a rhetorical question. Now, the faster you go to sleep and get all your rest, the faster you can wake up and make love to me.”

“Never has sleep been so inviting.”

“Goodnight Mr. Vice-President. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

CJ was awakened by the ebullient sounds of her children. She opened her eyes, squinting against the morning sun. Leo was sitting on the couch with Tim and Charlie, talking and laughing.

“Good morning.” she stretched out on the bed.

“Hi mommy!”

“Good morning sweetheart. I was just talking to our beautiful children before they go off to school. You guys wanna go and kiss mommy bye bye.”

“You're not leaving us again, are you daddy?” Charlie asked.

“I will be here pumpkin.” He caressed her face. “Have a wonderful day at school.”

They hugged and kissed their father vigorously before running and jumping on the bed and doing the same to their mother.

“Bye darlings.”

“Bye mommy. Bye daddy.”

Leo waved, following the kids to the door. Sylvie and Pete were at the post outside that door.

“The Second Lady and I wish not to be disturbed.” He said.

“Yes sir.”

The Vice-President closed the door, focusing on his wife. CJ languished on their bed.

“Hello there.” She said.

“www.fratguysloveCJ.com.” he raised an eyebrow.

“What?” she asked, laughing. “It’s a long story that we can talk about later. Come to bed.”

She held the comforter and sheet back; Leo climbed under with her. His wife was immediately in his arms.

“I'm staying home today.” Leo whispered, kissing her neck. “I want to give you all of my attention.”

“But I have to go to work.”

CJ lifted her arms and was released from her nightgown.

“I will give you something to remember me all day baby.”

“Oh yeah, that sounds just fine.”

She spread her thighs and pulled him on top of her. Leo kissed her softly, stroking her skin.

“I'm a bundle of energy now baby and it is all for you.”

“And I want it. Take off your clothes.”

Leo smiled, undressing and throwing clothes out of the bed. CJ laughed as she took hold of his erection.

“Welcome home Mr. Vice-President.”

“Mmm, there is no place like it.”

***


End file.
